Blood Angel
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: They kept it away because they knew it would cause chaos to their justice system. They scheduled to have it executed. They thought they could contain it. They thought they knew its weakness. But they made a grave mistake. They should have killed it all those years ago. But there might be a chance. So long as no one else has it, they can still have control. The Blood Trap.
1. Chapter 1

_**An idea that has been sturring in my head for a couple days.**_

* * *

_**Blood Angel**_

* * *

She was held down in Impel Down. Chained off the ground in a star fish position. A thick sea stone collar around her neck as she breathed deeply. The other level six prisoners could only hear the soft, shallow breathe of the inmate. Short hair that looked like a weed wacker had gone through it was a dull red-black that was uneven lengths and rough textures. The prisoners outfit has been ripped away at various spots exposing her tone stomach, long and athletic legs, toned arms and a binded chest. But even the black wrappings around her chest were tinted a dark red. Bare feet to reveal clawed feet and her hands, slacked in the cuff chains, sporting their own long claws. Up on her head two straight horns were chipped and cracked, looking about ready to fall off. On her back two wings of dull red feathers and duller scales were stretched out forcefully by hooked chains that dug into them. The wings would give twitches here and then that would rattle the chains slightly before stilling.

"Prisoner Number 254679000. A.k.a; Blood Trap." A guard called out and eyes snapped open and focused instantly on the speaker. "It is time." Bright golden eyes, no pupils of eye whites present, blinked slowly before falling close again. Soon the chains holding her off the ground released and she was sent tumbling down, the collar making her hit head first. There was a strangled gulp of air that echoed in the level as others looked over to see the figure that was being held up in the shadows of its cell. All felt their eyes either widen a fraction or completely. Blood Trap's wings spasmed up the air as she arched her back out, as the sound of forced gasps reached their ears. Soon it stopped and the body laid flat as the wide wing spanned wings fell down flat on wither side of her. The only indication of any life was the soft shallow breathes. Unlike before these ones seemed more in tired relief than of pain.

_Go..._

Golden eyes snapped open again as she noted the gaurds making their way closer.

_Go...The next is waiting for you..._

She was hauled up and then forcefully dragged put. The voice in her head continuing on telling her that she needs to go. That the next one was waiting. She knows she has to follow that voice but knew even better she had to wait.

She soon found herself kneeling down and chained down to prevent any of her movement. She had her eyes open as she watched the den den mushi snail record and most probably broadcasting the execution. But she didnt need that. She stared deeply into the snails eyes and soon it closed its eyes, put to sleep. She needs to leave.

She released a loud eagle call as she threw her head back and her wings flared open. Old feathers were shredded off in the action and flew around the air as new ones instantly replaced them. She broke the chains with a pull before her wings shuddered, flashed and then slip into two more. Now four wings spread out and knocked the guards that were close off the execution deck.

"Dont let it get away!" The yell sent everyone to their positions and soon a wave of sea stone bullets flew through the air toward her. Before they could hit her, her wings stuck right out from behind her.

"_Athos Lock..." _She spoke in a mix of two voices. One powerful and baritone, the other light and melodic. One pair of wings flared up and locked in their out stretched position while the other two covered her entire body from the assault. The locked pair turned a dazzling gold and shone brightly. The yells of orders and guns never stopping. "_Shatter Key..._" Her shielding wings stretched put before her and deflected most of the embedded bullets back to the attackers. With satisfying screams of shock and pain her second pair of wings flared up and rested just below the locked ones. They started glowing a bright bluish white and raised up. With a sickening crack the wings bent in the wrong joint movement of normal wings and she blinked out of sight, a slight puddle of blood and feathers left in her wake.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood appeared over the vast sea and plummeted down to the cold waters of the calm belt. Her wings fused back together in a single pair of large wings before going limp and flattering in the air like a paper, trialing behind her as she fell. Her body submerged into the calm waters before floating up to the surface. Her wings spanned out one either side of her and she floated like dry wood.

"_We are...free..._" She spoke, voice still a combination of deep and high pitched voices. Her golden eyes open and gave a flash before turning into normal eyes. The white of her eyes were slightly red from exhaustion, her iris was a vivid gold and her pupil a deep dark black. Her wings twitched before receding back into her back, the sound of bones crunching and snapping was heard as her body twitched only faintly at the movement of bones breaking and reconstructing. Her horns also proceeded to shrink back into her skull. The dried blood on her clothes was only slightly washed out from the water and her binds were slowly coming undone. "I'm so tired..." Her voice now single and soft. "Where am I...?" She stared up at the sun and clouds, eyes only squinting slightly.

She lifted her arm up into her view and studied the bruises and scabbing scars around her wrist, most likely from the shackles that kept her suspended in her cell. She watched as blood seeped through the scabbing wound and steam raised from it slowly. She wiped the blood away and the scab wound was gone, as though it never happened. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and slipped into a deep trance as blood slowly started seeping from her body, where any bruises or scarring scabs were.

Steam rose off her body as the blood seeped and mingled with the waters around her, surrounding her in the disturbing scene of death. If not for the rise and fall of her chest she would have been as good as dead. Her face twitched slightly as blood seemed to pool out from her eye lids and fall like tears as scratches had small ripples of blood produced. This continued on for hours, her body repairing externally and internally.

Golden healthy eyes slid open as she slipped back into reality and dipped herself under water. With her eyes open she rubbed her body and washed off any remnants of blood before sliding of the filthy prison outfit and tightening the binds around her chest so now she floated in the cold waters in black wrappings around her medium chest and black panties. It wasn't exactly appropriate but she did not feel like wearing the barely kept prison attire either. With a nod of satisfaction she raised her head above the surface and shook the uneven locks of dark red, almost black hair. She threaded her hand through the wild chin length hair before pulling slightly at the longer ends that reached just past her shoulders.

"I wonder if it can grow back..." She mumbled before dipping back into the cold waters and closing her eyes, not once bothered by the restriction of air. Small air bubbles left her nose and slightly open mouth as she slipped into yet another trance. The world around her seemed to blank out before stepping in and out of focus, sounds reaching and missing her before a soft whine, almost like a whale, reached her ears. With a twirl of her finger she brought forth an image in her head of where the image was and saw what she was looking for. It was a ship, sailing with a school of fish nearby and a whale fish or two that were bumping into the bottom of the ship as a game of fun, annoying the crew up on deck. She looked past that and focused on her goal.

"_There is our Master..._" The two voices returned this time to mix with her own soft one that was lost in the sound. Her horns sprouted from her forehead as her wings burst out from her back with sprays of blood leaking out into the waters around her, the water that was beginning to have a red-ish tint from all the blood she has exhaled from her body. She shot up into the air and hovered, the same white glow surrounding her as her wings split into 3 pairs. Her eyes turned fully golden and she held her hands out in front of her. "_Athos Lock Delta..._" Her upper pair of wings pointed up high, the lower pair pointing down to the waters and the middle one stretched straight out on both sides of her. The winds picked up around her and she closed her eyes. "_Shatter Alpha Key..._" Her upper wings bent in the opposite angle so that the furthest long feathers touched at the tips. "_Shatter Beta Key..._" The middle wings bent and shielded her front. "_Shatter Delta Key..._" The lower wings bent at odd angles to make a W shape. In front of her a cone of circles that started large as her in front of her and funneled down to the smallest one.

"_Unlock Delta Door...!_" She pushed forward and her body turned into a bright light and shot forward in the circles, causing her light form to seem to blink right out of existence.


End file.
